


the stars, oh so far away, have nothing on your eyes

by verus_caelum



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Lightbringer, Stargazing, Stars, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verus_caelum/pseuds/verus_caelum
Summary: “The Devil’s stargazing, huh?” she asked softly, moving past the opening of the balcony. Lucifer didn’t answer but turned to look at her – that look that he reserved for her alone.She moved forward to look at the stars, taking in the beauty and vastness of it all. Her, a human, standing next to the only man she had ever truly come to love. The Devil. The man who had lit the stars himself.“They’re one of the few fond memories I have from back then. Despite everything that happened, I do miss them.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	the stars, oh so far away, have nothing on your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluff :)

A gentle breeze blew through the bedroom of the penthouse as Chloe began to stir. She turned over and reached out to find the space beside her lacking Lucifer’s warmth. As she bordered sleep and consciousness, she gradually began to open her eyes and saw that his spot was indeed empty. Lately, he had been going out on his own to think – whether it was him not getting enough sleep, or him not needing as much as a human, she wasn’t sure. It was never for long, and she typically went back to sleep, but tonight she thought she should go join him. Truth was, she already missed him, despite him having been away for mere minutes.

Pulling the covers back, she fought off a chill as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed, placing her feet on the ground. She pulled on the sleeves of Lucifer’s white dress shirt she had been wearing, trying to further cover her hands.

As she walked out of the bedroom, the sound of her feet padding across the floor echoed throughout the penthouse, silent except for the gentle whistling of the wind outside. She placed her hand against the wall for support as she rounded the corner out of the bedroom, pausing as Lucifer came into view on the balcony. His back was to her as he leaned forward against the railing, arms loosely hanging over and his head tilted back as he glanced up at the stars scattered across the sky.

She approached the balcony slowly, admiring how at peace Lucifer looked, staring at his creations oh so far above. He made no sign of hearing her coming closer, seemingly deep in thought. The thoughts and distant memories passing through his mind were unknown to her – but she had been trying more and more to learn everything she could about him. About this unfathomably ancient being before her, the man who looked at her as if she had given him the universe, had lit the stars in his darkest times rather than him. Reaching the balcony, she suddenly felt overcome by the affection she felt for Lucifer, the unconditional love she hadn’t previously thought existed – she loved him, and she wanted to know all of him.

“The Devil’s stargazing, huh?” she asked softly, moving past the opening of the balcony. Lucifer didn’t answer but turned to look at her – that look that he reserved for her alone. She nearly felt breathless at the emotion swirling in the depths of his eyes, a soft, appreciative smile overtaking his features.

She moved forward to join his side, feeling drawn to the impossibly wonderful man in front of her. She still couldn’t quite convince herself that this was real now – after all that time, they had finally gotten to this. Here. Together. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Lucifer turned his head, redirecting his gaze to the stars painted across the late night sky. A few moments passed in comfortable silence, him lost in thought, while she appreciated their closeness, his warmth. She too turned to the stars, taking in the beauty and vastness of it all. Her, a human, standing next to the only man she had ever truly come to love. The Devil. The man who had lit the stars himself.

“They’re one of the few fond memories I have from back then. Despite everything that happened, I do miss them,” Lucifer spoke softly, as if afraid to shatter the silence. She felt him turn to look at her, and she lifted her gaze to meet his, amazed by the warmth and gentleness she found in his eyes. She watched as a small fond smile crossed his face, and she returned a loving smile in response.

He continued, as though reassured by the emotions settling in her eyes, just as she was his. “I couldn’t see them down there, you know.” Pausing, he looked towards the sky again, lost in a far-off memory. “That might have been the worst punishment of all. The isolation was brutal, never being able to see my family again – but the anger eventually took over. If I focused on that – on how much I hated my family – it didn’t bother me so much. No, the darkness was far worse. It was a darkness so consuming that my attempts at light never stood a chance. So many times I found myself wishing the light of my stars could penetrate the eternal abyss, longing for the chance to see my creations, just one more time – like it had been back then.”

A moment passed in silence, Chloe knowing it was not words he needed, but the comfort of her presence, the gentleness of her touch. She began to move the hand resting on his lower arm, rubbing him reassuringly as she leaned further into him. Overcome by a sense of peace and belonging, she closed her eyes, feeling Lucifer too lean into her touch as he released an appreciative sigh.

“I was proud of them. Still am. That’s the one thing I won’t regret,” Lucifer continued, a far-off tinge to his tone.

“They’re beautiful, Lucifer. And they’re even more beautiful because they’re _yours,_ ” Chloe added quietly, feeling the love she held for him swell in her chest. She turned to look at him, finding that he too had turned to face her. The love and affection that swirled in his eyes mirrored her own as she continued, “And so are you. You never deserved any of that. You deserve love and affection. And I hate that your family put you through that... Though I am glad you’re here now, with me.”

She watched as a gentle smile began to spread across his face as he let out a disbelieving laugh. Her own smile grew wider, encouraged by the pure warmth in his features, his eyes lighting up in wonder. “I must be the luckiest Devil alive to have a miracle like you, you know that?”

She let out a laugh in amusement herself, overcome with joy and love for him and all that he was. “I’ve heard it a time or two,” she responded with a smirk.

He paused as he sobered up, his wide grin settling into a soft fond smile once again, directed towards the light of his life. “I’m glad as well, darling,” he began, responding to her previous statement. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, and neither Heaven nor Hell could separate me from you.”

At that, he outstretched his arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer into his body. She gladly gave in and snuggled into his side, letting out an appreciative hum in response. She felt him tip his head down as he leaned it atop hers, fitting together perfectly as one as they always had. He began to rub her arm gently, the moment filling her with so much warmth that the chill from when she had awoken earlier was all but forgotten.

With a soft _whooshing,_ Chloe stayed pressed up against his side as he gracefully unfurled his wings, curling them loosely around them both as they enjoyed the comfort of each other. She watched as the pure white wings moved gently with the wind, each individual feather emitting a soft glow. She felt the warmth surround her and seep through her skin, filling her completely, as a peace like no other flowed through her. She moved her arms to wrap them around his side, Lucifer only tightening his hold on her as he pulled her in closer. Her own smile only grew wider as she took in the beauty of the moment, the comfort she felt in his arms, as if he could brush away all the worries and fears of the world. For this moment, he had – and whether they were in a city full of people or were the only two in the world, she wouldn’t know.

The stars shone brightly, unrelentingly, above them - even through the closeness of the city. The light pierced through the sky, conquering the surrounding depths of darkness. In a universe so vast, a world so immense, they stood there together shining brighter than them all – the Lightbringer and his miracle.


End file.
